blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Clean Bill of Health
Miwa quietly awoke. She sat up in the bed and stretched her arms out. A smile grazed her face. Miwa: I feel great! She said aloud to herself. She hopped out of bed. Threw on her clothes she brought with her. She felt rejuvenated. As she walked out of the room though, she found a woman there waiting for her. ???: You're the pipsqueak, eh? The woman had seemingly not bothered to wear clothes, her hair a mess, and she just stood there in her underwear, only wearing sandals. Miwa: Um, who are you? ???: Oh right, guess you never did get to meet me since you were under Akiko's care. My name is Mila. Miwa: Mila? Wait, aren't you the other doctor at the hospital? Mila: So Akiko did tell you about me, eh? Miwa: But, you aren't a beastkin... Mila leaned down and looked her directly in the eyes. Her palms squarely on her hips. Mila: Listen small fry, you think just because I don't have a fox tail and ears I'm not related to her? Miwa: Um...I guess you aren't? Mila took her right hand off her hip and placed it on her head. Mila: Listen, munchkin. My family adopted Akiko when she was younger. Miwa seemed surprised. Miwa: A-adopted? Mila: Yeah. Adopted. Just because you ain't blood doesn't mean you ain't related. Miwa: Well, that's certainly true... Mila: Listen, you might as well just let Akiko adopt you as her daughter. Miwa became serious. Miwa: I already have a mother. Mila: Yeah? And where is she now. Miwa turns her head to look away from her. Mila: That's what I thought. Mila picks her up and carries her underneath one arm. Mila: You're coming with me. Miwa struggles the entire time. Squirming within her grasp. Miwa: Let me go! Mila: Not a chance small fry. Miwa: I'm not little! Mila: Just shut up. The noise is enough to wake Akiko and Kiyoko. Kiyoko takes notice as she sees Mila walking down the stairs as Miwa squirms. She groggily rubs her eyes as she tries to wake herself up. Kiyoko: Huh? Miss Mila? When did she get here? Akiko, dressed in jeans, tank top, and sandals, hears the noise coming from downstairs. Before long the two of them find the source of the noise, as Mila had carried her all the way to the backyard. Akiko: Mila, what is this all about? Akiko asks with a huge yawn. Mila lets go of Miwa and she plops on to the ground. Miwa groans at the sudden impact as she hits the ground. Mila: Exactly what I told you last night, we're going to train her. Akiko: Isn't it a bit early for that? Is she healthy enough? Mila: She was certainly energetic enough to be squirming like a damn worm as I carried her out here. Akiko: Besides that Mila, shouldn't you go get dressed first? Mila: Who gives a damn? I've got enough clothes on for what I'm going to do out here. Akiko's face becomes one of exasperation. Akiko: (I'm glad we don't have any nearby neighbors.) Mila: If anybody has a problem with how I look, they can come deal with me personally. Akiko: (I forgot about all the men she scared off because of her attitude. She suckers him in with her sexy curves, then bites their head off with her tongue.) Mila: Now then. Mila turns her attention back to Miwa. Miwa had dusted herself off and stood back up. Miwa: You're not very nice. Mila: Tough. The world ain't rainbows and smiles kid. If you ain't tough as nails, the world is going to run you over and leave you for dead like roadkill. Get what I'm saying? Miwa: Um, no? Mila: WHADAYA MEAN NO? Miwa covered her ears at Mila's sudden yelling. Miwa: My mother taught me to be polite and respectful to everyone I meet. Every creature deserves my kindness and respect. Mila: That's great for politics, but shit for the real world, kid. Miwa: Huh? Mila: This world isn't going to think twice about taking everything you own and leaving you a pile of shivering crap in the rain. Or do you forget how you showed up at Akiko's place? Miwa couldn't levy a response to that one. No one had offered her help. Mila: Finally done yapping? Miwa doesn't respond. Mila places her hands firmly on her hips. Mila: Here's how the training works. You steal my bra, and training is over. Akiko: MILA! Mila turns her head back to Akiko to see her beginning her uproar. Akiko: I WILL NOT ALLOW THAT! IT IS UNSEEMLY TO ALLOW SUCH VULGAR BEHAVIOR... Mila removes her hand from her hip and runs it through her hair as Akiko scolds her from the back porch, the incessant yelling grating on her ears as Akiko continues yelling. Mila: Damn, I forgot. You were the one mom planted all her seeds for being a proper lady in. I never did give a damn about all of that. Mila turns her head back to Miwa and places her hand back on her hip. Mila: Fine then, to appease miss uptight back there. All you have to do is steal one of my sandals. I don't care which. Miwa: What does stealing one of you sandals has to do with anything? Mila: Stop questioning every god damn thing I say and just do as you're told. Miwa looks at her sandals and begin to curiously wonder how one would accomplish such a feat with her standing still. However, it isn't long before she realizes, Mila wasn't going to stand still. Mila brought up her right leg behind her and in a swift motion kicked her in the head sending Miwa spiraling away and into the ground. Mila: Damn, I didn't even hit her that hard. Akiko became irate at Mila once more. Kiyoko held her back with her arms around her mother's stomach. Akiko: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST DID THAT! Mila placed the leg she kicked with back on to the ground and began to walk towards Miwa. Miwa removed her face from the ground and moved her wobbly arms to try to begin to pick herself up. Miwa: Ow...that really hurt... Mila: Get used to it, ya damn brat. Miwa: But I don't want to fight. Mila: I'm not giving you a damn choice in the matter. Miwa looked down and noticed something else. There was blood in the ground. The strike of Mila's foot had been enough to cause her to bleed. It begin to trickle down from her nose. Miwa: B-blood? Mila: Damn, you really are a weak little girl. I didn't even hit you with my damn best shot and you're already bleeding. Miwa's eyes suddenly changed, her pupils got small and her head looked up at her. Mila: What the fuck is this all about? Miwa, from where she kneeled on the ground, suddenly took off toward her. Akiko and Kiyoko couldn't believe their eyes. Even Mila was stunned. Mila: Damn, a trigger? Miwa swiftly tried to take Mila out from underneath by performing a leg sweep, but Mila backflips away. Mila: Didn't think you had something like that, ya little brat. Miwa doesn't give Mila much time to react. She leaps toward her with a kick of her own, but Mila grabs Miwa's leg, twists her hands and hurls her over head into the ground, leaving a nice little imprint where she threw her down. Mila: Damn, still holding back. Not used to fighting against someone so weak. Better knock her out before she has a chance to really do any damage. Despite probably more then a little sore, Miwa's body gets up on instinct. Mila: Alright squirt, come at me. Miwa stands up. Despite the injuries she had sustained, she charged at Mila again. This time Mila holds nothing back. She lifts her leg and strikes Miwa straight in the stomach. She goes backwards and the impact of the strike is enough to knock her unconscious. Mila: And that, as they say is that. As Mila sets her foot back down, she feels an unfamiliar tingling between her toes. She looks down to see her foot had squarely sat itself in the grass. There was no sandal on her foot. She looks over to Miwa who had somehow managed, despite the force of Mila's attack, to grab her sandal. She held on to it in between her hands as she lay in an unconscious heap. Mila: Well I'll be damned. You passed. Akiko hurriedly ran into the house and looked for the first aid kit. Mila looked over to Kiyoko. Mila: You wanna spar a round kid? Kiyoko lifted her hands up and shook them nervously side-to-side. Kiyoko: N-n-n-no Miss Mila! Kiyoko retreated into the house to hide from Mila. Mila chuckled a bit. Mila: Still smarting from the last time I kicked your ass I bet. Mila looked back over to Miwa. Her thoughts immediately went to how Miwa reacted upon seeing her blood. Mila: A trigger like that? It has to be a defense mechanism. But the question becomes how did it come to be there. Was it hypnotism? Or is it something bigger? She spoke aloud as she pondered. Mila: I guess it doesn't matter. I'll have plenty of time to examine. You and I, kid, we're about to become good friends. Category:The Strands of Fate Category:Anime Episode